Babysitting, kissing, and more babysitting
by TrueLove01
Summary: This is a JoeyPacey story. They are stuck babysitting Alex and everything doesn't go as planned but it's a good thing!
1. Getting Stuck Babysitting

Pacey sat watching Joey sleep. Her saucer-eyes closed and a smile on her face. I love this woman, Pacey thought. Only if she loved me.

Pacey had sneaked into Joey's room at the Potter B&B. He had now been watching her sleep for the past 3 hours and it was close to dawn. He suddenly heard a bang from outside her door. Then he heard a toddler mumbling something. Alex, Pacey thought. Pacey silently slid off of Joey's bed and opened the door to find Alex. 

"Hey little guy", Pacey whispered. "What's going on? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Pacey went to scoop Alex up and bring him back to bed when Alex started crying loudly.

"Shoot" He muttered under his breath, realizing he was going to get caught.

"Whose there?" Bessie shouted since there were no guests there tonight.

"It's only me Bess, I was just going to mow the grass", Pacey lied. Thinking now he had to actually mow the grass.

"Pacey?" Bodie mumbled. "Is that you" Bodie couldn't believe that Pacey was there this early in the morning to mow their yard of all things.

"Yes it's me" Pace replied.

"Pacey, go to bed in one of the guest rooms and get some sleep. It's to early to do yard work. Hurry up and go" Bessie ordered. Knowingly that he wasn't there for work. In one word. J.O.E.Y.

"Fine I---" Pacey was cut off by someone.

"What's going on here?" Joey grunted "It's not even 5 yet"

Joey turned and saw Pacey

"Pacey? Why in the hell are you doing here?"

"Sleep" Bessie stated

Joey is completely confused.

"Oh, Your parents kicked you out of the house again" Joey said sarcastically.

" No Jo" Pace said before stalking out of the hall, opening one of the guest rooms doors and entering before slamming the door behind him. 

"Tough Night" Joey said grinning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning

Pacey woke up to the sun shining outside.

He heard Bessie shouting that breakfast was ready.

"Ugh" He mumbled.

He heard someone knocking at his door.

"Come in" 

He opened his eyes to see Joey, giving her lopsided grin to him, standing by the door.

"Pace, if you don't come and eat your breakfast I'll go and eat it for you."

"Ok, I'll come, give me a sec"

Joey smiled and left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twenty minutes later Pacey arrived in the living room.

"Joey and Pacey can you watch Alex while Bodie and I go to Boston. I have to go pick up that new sofa we ordered." Bessie told them.

"Why can't you just let them deliver it, like normal people would?" Joey glared at her sister.

"No, no Bess, we can watch Alex." Pacey stated, wanting to be by Joey for the rest of the day.

"Pacey" Joey hit him in the ribs

"What?" 

"You really want to watch him all day?" Joey asked.

"Thanks you guys" Bessie interrupted before Pacey could agreed with Jo and not have a babysitter for Alex.

"FINE!" Joey said before leaving the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joey was thinking in her room about the upcoming afternoon.

'This is going to be fun, I can spend some more time with Pacey.' 

She was starting to regret how mad she seemed to be over breakfast about how she said she didn't want to baby-sit Alex and be with Pacey.

She was starting to like Pacey.

She didn't know if she wanted to.

But the Truth Was she was falling in love with him.

Pacey. Pacey. Pacey of all people she was falling in love with!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pacey rang the doorbell to the Potter B&B. Nobody answered.

In his thoughts, all he was thinking about was Joey.

Joey. Josephine, Jo. Joey, the one I am madly in love with.

The Joey who called him names and hated him

His Joey.

The door opened and Bessie opened the door with Alex on her hip. 

"Hi Pace"

"Hey Bess" She handed Alex to Pacey.

Bodie walked off towards to car and yelled to Bessie that they were going to be late.

(I know, I know, since when our going to be late to pick up a sofa!)

"Pacey, Joey took a nap, Alex should be fine until we come back tomorrow, just play with him."

"Wait, You're gone til tomorrow"

"Yeah Pace, why did you think Jo didn't want to do babysit?"

"Bye Bess" he said as Bessie got into the blue trunk with Bodie.

"This is going to be a long day" Pacey baby talked to Alex.


	2. Confessions of the heart

Joey woke up from her nap to hear crying. Alex. She clumsily got out of bed and went 

into Alex's bedroom.

There she saw Pacey holding him on his hip trying to get him to calm down.

"Alex, my little man, if you don't stop crying you're going to wake up Jo. And you don't want to do that to her.

Your Aunt Joey is sweet, honest, loving, wonderful and has a heart full of spirit and strength. If wake her up she's going to get mad at us and kick me out of the house. We don't what to do that do we?"

Alex started to quiet down. "good little guy, go back to sleep. Do you love Joey" he asked the sleeping form in his arms. "Well, let me tell you something. I love her with all my heart and if I ever told her that she would yell and hit and hate me so much. It's not even Joey-like. 

So what do you say we keep this our little secret?"

A tear drop fell from Joey's cheek and then they came like a rain storm. She quickly left his room. Joey dropped onto the sofa and just sat there crying. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. 

Pacey Witter was in love with her? She heard it with her own ears. '

I love him to' she said to herself. Her feeling was requited! 

Joey wanted to scream her happiness to the world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued...............


	3. A Kiss

Pacey finally got Alex to go back to sleep. He went into Joey's room to check up on her but she wasn't there. 

Pacey decided to go into the living room to go look for her. There she was, a sleeping form on the sofa with fresh tear drops on her eyes. He wondered why she was crying. Pacey didn't do anything bad that she would start crying from. Joey started to move in her sleep.

She was murmuring something inaudible. Then he caught a word then another.

"Pacey. don't. leave. me. I. love. you."

Pacey's breath got caught in his throat. He couldn't believe what he just heard. 

Joey Lillian Potter loved him, Pacey J. Witter? Unbelievable. 

Then Joey who was still asleep leaned over to Pacey and kissed him lightly on the lips before she passed out again onto the sofa.

He didn't know what to do. Joey kissed him. Him.

Pacey walked out of the room and went into Joey's room and sat on her bed.

'What am I going to do now'

'I love her but was she just having a bad dream or did she mean it' 

Hundreds of questions filled his mind. He soon fell asleep dreaming of his previous kiss with his True Love.

Joey woke up. 

She found herself on the couch. Jo didn't remember how she got there. Then she remembered hearing Pacey pour his heart out to her little nephew. 

She quickly got up and went to her room. 

She found a sleeping Pacey on her bed. 

He looked adorable, loving, kind, and handsome. Joey decided to sit on her bed and cuddle up to him and take a quick nap before he woke up. 

Joey soon fell asleep next to her True Love.

To Be Continued...........


	4. Breakfast

When Pacey woke up, he decided he was going to get something to eat. 

Pace tried to get up but there was a heavy weight that was holding him down. Joey. 

She was half on him, half cuddled next to him with her head on his chest. 

Then he remembered her kissing him. He was awakened out of his reverie when Joey tossed in her sleep. 

Then her eyelashes opened like a butterfly. Joey scooted off of Pacey. 

"Good Morning" Pacey said cheerfully.

"Morning, Pace," Joey said a little embarrassed by falling asleep on top of 

Pacey. "Want some breakfast?"

"Sure." Pacey motioned to his grumbling belly.

They both left Joey's bedroom and went into to the kitchen.

To be continued......


End file.
